


Unexpecting

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles with relationships that aren't all connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had a request for Jason reacting to pregnancy. This may or may not be what was being asked, but it's what I went for. ;)

"What?" Jason repeats absolutely fucking floored, because the words he's hearing just aren't computing in his mind.

"I'm pregnant," Steph repeats. Slow and bored because she's had how fucking long to deal with this? She can suck it up and just let him process.

"We used condoms," Jason says because as fast as some of their fucks had been, he'd made damn sure to bag it before getting busy. And not with the cheap condoms past their use by date either because Jason is not stupid. He knows how condoms do and do not work.

"Yup," Steph pops the P on the word and leans back against the wall of Jason's bedroom where she dragged him out of a pretty deep sleep to drop her bombshell on him.

"You're on the pill," he points out because she is, and he knows she's not stupid either. She's been through this before and had been very vocal on how she didn't want to do it again.

"Yup," Steph shifts and crosses her arms over her stomach with a slight grimace. "Remember how they always say there's a failure rate for both of those things?"

There's a failure rate for every contraceptive, but it's so astronomically low that it should be considered a miracle. Jason sighs and scrubs both of his hands over his face and up into his hair hard. Steph's pregnant. "Fuck."

"Yup," Steph drawls out again and if she does it a fourth time Jason just might have to punch her. In the face because that is now the only safe area to hit on her.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asks after the longest and most awkward silent pause he's ever experienced with the blonde woman. Neither of them is shy, and they've gotten used to just throwing words and wants at each other without flinching. Usually along the lines of 'Hey, you want fuck over there?'

"I don't know," Steph's arms cross even tighter and her lips thin to almost nonexistence. She's not really looking at him and she's braced. Jason feels kind of like an ass now.

"Hey," Jason waits for her to glance his way before holding out a hand. "Come here."

Steph has to uncross her arms to trudge across the room and he pulls her down onto the bed with him. She relaxes minutely when he gets an arm around her back and curls his fingers over her hip. "We'll figure it out, right? Whatever you want to do is what we'll do."

Steph says nothing but she doesn't need to. Jason knows she didn't --doesn't-- want this, but she won't go for an abortion. He knows that already. She barely talks about her first kid, but the little he's heard from her and Tim lets him know that she might not be able to do that again. Might not be able to give up a second kid as easily as she had her first.

"It'll be alright," Jason assures her even as he doesn't know what option he'd pick if it were left fully up to him. He just holds Steph close for the moment though and lies as best as he can. "Everything's going to be fine."


	2. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was asked for a reaction on Kara revealing on accident to the JL that she's dating Red Hood.

Clark looks uncomfortable and Bruce allows himself to feel amused and smug about it. "He's your son."

"Yes," Bruce agrees and deliberately doesn't make this any easier on the man than he has to. Clark's known Jason for a while. He knows both the good and the bad about him. It's the bad that is sticking in his mind though right now. Bruce can see that in the way his face is lined and stern.

"Kara is," Clark hesitates and Bruce is downloading the security footage as soon as this is over because watching the man search for words is hilarious, "impressionable."

Bruce doesn't agree. Kara is rather headstrong actually which will serve her well if she continues what she has with Jason. He thinks about letting Clark continue to dig himself a deeper hole, but it's likely that this conversation is going to end as soon as Kara gets here. He does not delude himself into thinking the woman hasn't been listening intently for it from the minute her tongue slipped, and Bruce has a few pointed digs he really want to get in before that happens.

"Clark, I remember a conversation that started out like this a year ago," almost. Bruce hadn't actually bothered having it with Clark first though, he'd just gone straight to the source of his annoyance and misgiving. Superboy had been appropriately terrified even as Cassandra had been exasperated at him over it. "And I distinctly remember someone telling me that I was being too judgmental and overprotective."

Clark grimaces and Bruce entertains himself for the ten seconds it takes Kara to find them thinking about all the variety of things the man wants to say to protest how this is different that but can't now. It is a rather nice victory and he nods as the furious looking Supergirl marches towards them. "Nice talk, Clark. I'll see you around."


	3. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Jason falling in love with the Wayne daughter AU.

She meets him in the part of the University library that's filled with the scent of old books and lazy dust motes floating through the few rays of sunlight that reach that far in the building. Most of the student body ignore it unless they're taking naps so it's normally empty. Cass is there because it reminds her of home and Jason is there because --as full of digital copies as the internet is-- it doesn't have decent copies of the really good books.

Cass laughs at that because Jason would get along really well with Alfred, and imagining the almost physically imposing man in ripped jeans and worn shirt discussing editions and censorship demands a laugh or two. Jason takes fake offense for it when she refuses to explain herself and they end up talking about Italian writers that Cass only vaguely knows but Jason can write entire biographies about them.

She realizes it's the first time she's really laughed since the semester began when she goes back to her apartment. Large and comfortable but sparsely furnished. Empty of the life and warmth of home because she decided to leave Gotham and its lime light for Metropolis where the name Wayne won't mean cameras are automatically turned her way every time she sneezes. Going back to the library is not a question of if she will but when.

Jason is there on scholarship. One he gets to keep only through hard work and studying. Both things that he actually loves doing. The old collection of books is his way of relaxing. She knows Jason doesn't come from a good background. He doesn't hide or deny anything and is fiercely proud of who he is despite it and because of it. 

Who he is, is a loud man with intelligent opinions that he will make people listen to when he feels like it. He's a rude man with the intentions of a fairy tale prince and the dry humor to laugh at all of his contradictions. He can't really help her with her physics class, but he's the best when she has a paper to turn in. Jason eats hotdogs from shady looking vendors and makes faces when she pulls him into the brand new tea shops that perpetually open and close around campus. He holds the door for her and let's her pay for her fair share of their outings.

She meets him once a week at first. Twice a week, then four times, and then they meet up everyday between their classes and his work schedule. Weekends are spent alternating between her empty apartment that isn't so big looking with him in it and his crowded studio apartment. Books and papers start to pile up the unused corners and flat surfaces of her apartment, and even when she's alone at night she now has the smell of old books to remind her of home. And Jason now because the scent has been linked firmly to him as her mind links it to him.

She starts to associate Jason to a lot of things in her mind. Her mind goes to Jason a lot period. Often enough that her best friend in Gotham, Steph, starts to pointedly ask when Cass will bring her mystery man back home for a proper meet and greet that Cass is actually trying to put off for as long as possible. 

Jason is a good friend with the potential to be something a bit more than that, but Cass is well aware how even the best kind of friendship can be tested by Gotham's media. She's not willing to let Jason get ripped apart by those vultures just yet. They know where to hit to get front page reactions and Jason doesn't deserve that. No one does really.

It's an issue that gets taken up as winter sets in and the holidays approach. Her family pushing to find out more about Jason like they haven't already run a dozen legal and illegal checks on him already, and Cass takes a certain kind of pleasure in catching them out in their lies about it.

It's Jason though, surprisingly enough, who decides the matter for her.

"You going home for break?" He asks from his sprawl across her couch. A worn thing that doesn't match the apartment because Jason found it on a curb last month and convinced her she needed it. He's thumbing through a worn and battered book of Dickens that never seems to fail to make him sentimental.

"Yes," Cass says as she comes back from the kitchen. A bag of chips in one hand and an apple in the other. She drops the apple on his chest and perches on the wide arm of the couch. Turning just enough so she can shove her cold, bare feet under his body. "You?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Jason grimaces but shifts obligingly without further protest, "but I think I should."

"Why?" Cass asks curiously as Jason places the book over his chest and grabs for the apple. She's not sure, now that she's thinking about it, where home is for Jason. He talks a lot about himself, but she doesn't think he's ever shared those details.

"To meet the family of course," Jason says with a smirk before biting into the apple. A bit of juice runs down his chin before he can wipe it away and the scent of the apple immediately surrounds them both. "I hear that's the kind of thing you're supposed to do when you start to think about dating someone. Especially anyone who's Gotham royalty."

Jason's never shown a single sign that he recognized her before. Never blinked at her last name or made a big deal out of her obviously expensive apartment. Cass thought it meant he didn't know who she was. Cass should know better than to assume Jason doesn't know things though.

"We're not dating," is what she says instead of any of the questions she thinks of, and ignores the way she can feel Jason's hair brushing against her shin as he shifts to look up at her with laughing green eyes.

"Not yet, princess," Jason gives her an exaggerated wink designed to make her laugh and curls one large, slightly stick hand around her ankle. His thumb is rough as he rubs slightly against her skin. "Gotta get Mr. Wayne's approval first, right?"

"No," Cass flexes her feet to shift him and gives him a frown. "I have a three kiss rule. You don't get to consider dating me until after we've made out three times."

"So I have to seduce you first," Jason shifts and pulls until Cass finds herself on the couch. Sandwiched between Jason's body and the back cushions in a way that's rather distracting. "Then scandalize your family?"

"No," Cass denies with her own grin as she tangles her fingers in Jason's hair and pulls. "You scandalize my friends and then mortify my family."

Jason laughs and it shakes them both even as Cass pulls the man into kiss number one.


	4. Catch 'em All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Tim and Cullen talking about different Pokemon games and the merits of their starter lines. I tend to be as confused as Dick on Pokemon though...

"What are they saying?" Dick edges well into Jason's personal space. Well beyond his invisible but strictly enforced 'don't enter or die' area. The fact that Dick doesn't face sudden and fierce pain speaks volumes about how disturbed the man is. "Is that an Earth language?"

"Yes," Jason says as he squints at Tim and his adorable little boyfriend. It sounds like more of a question than it should though. "They're saying words. Most of them are in English so it has to be something native to the planet."

Dick turns back to the boys and listens closely. Some of the words do indeed seem to be English but he still has no idea what they're talking about. "But it doesn't make any sense!"

"It's Pokemon," a light voice speaks up from behind them. Dick looks over into a sharp grin as Harper shakes her head. Freshly dyed green and still partially wrapped in aluminum from whatever Cass and Steph are doing to her. "It's a _geek_ language. It doesn't make sense to anyone but them."

"That'd explain it," Jason snorts and Rams an elbow into Dick's gut before sliding away. "We're too used to Timmy speaking fluent nerd, it's a shock hearing him use geek instead."


	5. Plan Fail

"Did you just give that to Bart?" Kon asks incredulous as the box empties as soon as it's out of Tim's hand. The box wasn't tiny, but no size of box can stand up to the appetite of a speedster.

"Yes?" Tim says. Distracted and not really paying attention as he works on whatever is on his laptop. He types for a moment as Kon hovers in the air silent. At a loss for what to do now. Where to go with this.

He had flowers. An even dozen red roses that he'd left in Tim's room before he'd arrived. Arranged in a vase by his bed. The only real touch of personalization int he room that was visible. Tim hadn't done more than glance at the flowers when he came in. No other reaction at all as far as Kon could see, and he'd been watching. Watching through the walls until Tim had left the room for the common areas.

Kon even had a card. A card that he'd spent way too much time agonizing over in the card aisle for his own peace of mind. Until he'd had two older women fluttering over him with knowing smiles as they tried to help him pick out the perfect card for his 'sweetheart'. He'd left it in the kind of cheap mailboxes set up for them all. The one that none of them really use, but Tim always checks regardless.

He'd taken the card and looked it over with the same attention Kon's seen him give to spam mail. Which is fair enough now that Kon thinks about it. Tim has to have an entire truck full of Valentine cards back at Gotham signed by 'Secret Admirer'.

The box of chocolates had been his last resort really. Something that wasn't as cheap as the boxes next to the cards, but really probably wasn't much better in the long run. That he'd left on the chair that's Tim's. A padded thing dragged into the corner that no one else has had the nerves to sit in just yet. And he's just seen that fall through as well.

"Really?" Kon asks, incredulous and fishing for something. Anything. There has to be something he can work with here.

"Yes," Tim repeats, puzzled before he looks up from his computer to look at him. He frowns a little. "I don't really like candy all that much, and Bart always needs the empty calories. Why?"

Why? Why!? Kon stares at Tim and almost starts to laugh, because he's had three plans. Three! And he's somehow managed to fumble them all. 

"You know," Tim says as he shuts the computer and stands. Walking past him and patting Kon's knee twice. "If you want to ask me on a date, I think we've known each other long enough for you to do it to my face. You know, instead of trying to hide behind the whole secret admirer thing. Because that's always ended well for me."

Kon sinks a little and his feet thump to the ground as Bart laughs at him from the kitchen. "Shut up," he mutters and then spins around to chase Tim down and do this properly.


	6. Edible

The problem with finding a gift for Timothy Drake-Wayne should be obvious. Cullen doesn't know why he didn't think about it before he'd set out to find the perfect gift for his boyfriend. 

"He has everything!" Cullen wails and Harper _laughs_ at him.

"He's rich, of course he has everything he wants. I _told_ you that yesterday," she had but Cullen hadn't really been paying attention. He'd been busy trying to figure out when math had stopped using actual numbers, and why he might need to know any of the formulas --formulae?-- in life after he graduated. "Just pick something. You know it's-"

"Harper. Dearest sister. Blood of my blood," Cullen intones as he wanders away from a book store. Books are great, but Tim's a digital man who has access to a library of MOBI files that Cullen drools over. "If you say it's the thought that counts I'm going to have to do something really bad to your shoes."

"Say what you want, but it's true," Harper sniffs but doesn't press further along that line. "How about food or candy? Can't go wrong with edibles."

"You're a genius," Cullen grins slowly as the answer unfolds in his mind. She's right, it happens from time to time, and Cullen picks up his pace. The store he needs to go to is several block further than he was planning on going. "Edible! Of course that's perfect! How did you know about those Hobbit themed edible und-"

"Oh god! I don't need to know!" Harper yells, cutting him off. She groans and there's a suspicious sound like she's hitting her head on something. "Just get it and _never_ speak to me about it again!"

She hangs up then and Cullen shrugs before putting the cell away. He hopes he remembered to bring the fake ID with him. The sex shop is kind of spotty on checking them, but he doesn't want to get denied at the register. It'd suck having to walk all the way back.


End file.
